DE 27 53 340 discloses an elastomer seal that is attached with snap-on elements to the cage of a tapered rolling bearing. The one-piece seal is provided with long-armed sealing lips and for this reason can only be guided in a rather imprecise manner on the sealing surfaces. Because of this, large-surface starting sections are also provided on the seal to impart a certain positioning guidance to the seal, but the seal exhibits a rather poor sealing function. In situations where pressure differentials exist between the bearing chamber and the environment, for example if there are temperature fluctuations in the bearings, the sealing and guidance function performed by the seal is less than adequate. It is also necessary that the cage be equipped with retention devices for the seal, thus requiring a specially outfitted cage.
A need thus exists for a cage-guided seal used in rolling bearings having improved stability, sealing function, and starting behavior, while at the same time permitting the use of standard series cages.